shadowfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Years PC
PC (post-conquest) is a form of years dating from the year Thangorodrim was first united. It is year 2849 at the time of the beginning of this wiki. The year 872 marked the end of thangorodrim, and the elven kingdoms were founded in 2472. The onslaught of the Myst occured in the year 2849, which is also the current year. Each year is 276 days long, because once every 276 days all seven moons unite in the sky at once. Each lunar month is 46 days long. A week is seven days. The first month is Numor, the second Damor, The third Lumor, Emor, Kemor and Cenor. Timeline Please note, most historic events are not recorded yet. Shadowtongue Valley incursion (327 PC) The first incursion ever recorded has almost passed from all knowledge, but in ruins from long ago a few records have been recovered. For all accounts, the Abyssal Depths 'swallowed whole the valley of the Shadowtongue, and none could stand against them', but just where this 'Shadowtongue Valley' is none know, and no other evidence of their presence on dry land has been found. Krakenrock Breach (1847 PC) The island known as Krakenrock was the site of the first incursion (unless one counts the Shadowtongue Valley incursion), where great creatures once thought to be only legend surfaced on the land. While they met initial success due to their complete and utter naval blockade of the island, their forces were eventually forced to leave when their enemy used a scorched earth method, leaving the Abyss with nothing to gain. With great hatred, the Abyssal Depths retreated back below the seas. The Drowning (1924-1927 PC) Before Longbeach existed, there had once been a great esert kingdom where it now stands. But the armada of the Abyss drowned the entire land, penetrating so far inland that it destroyed the entire kingdom and very nearly conquered the neighboring regions. Instead of a swift incursion which inevitably ended in failure like the others, this incursion lasted a long time, resulting in a great and bloody war. Areas that had been sunk into the ocean are still occupied by the Abyss as a breeding ground for Kraken's, but the islands have long since been abandoned due to the trouble in maintaining control. The Great Scourge (2134-2135 PC) During the Great Scourge, a long war between a Necrocracy (magocracy ruled by necromancers) and Syrol tore the land apart. Seeing a chance, the Abyss launched a massive campaign - not seeking to conquer this time, but to weaken for future assaults. While this succeded, the Abyss has only been spotted sparcely since then. The Siege of Durktalan (2643 PC) Durktalan was once a Kingdom of Longbeach. The Abyssal Depths, after having slept for a long time, finally renewed its efforts to conquer dry land for unknown reasons. The Siege of Durktalan was a short, but bloody war which ended with the anexation of certain Islands out to sea by the Abyss, but once again the scorched earth methods of their enemies rendered them useless. The War of Vengeance (2736 PC) The War of Vengeance was a brief conflict between a group of Nauticas and a confederation of Kingdoms on land fought because of the Nautican anger over there enemies scorched earth methods. This war was longer then most, and ended with Nautican victory, the conditions of which being that, in return for their (as the Nautican treaty put it) 'pitiful, worthless hides', they would not only cease Scorched Earth warfare, but do all they could to heal the damaged regions. Failure to comply would result in another war, one which they could not survive. The Second War of Vengeance (2782 PC) After a succession conflict and dynastic warfare left the landed regions in ruin, the kingdoms on dry land neglected their duties of healing the damaged islands. Outraged, the Abyss sent a massive invading force to anex all of the kingdoms. The attack was succesful, but since by now the Longbeach region was nothing but desert, and the Abyss had nothing to do with it, and once again was forced to give up their hold on dry land.